Super Mario Galaxy
Run Categories http:// 61-star (Any%) * Target: 2-2.5 hours (segmented); 2.5-3 hours (single-segment) Bowser's Galaxy Reactor requires a minimum of 60 stars to enter, and unlike in Mario 64, the Grand Star from defeating Bowser counts in the star total. Times will be faster for segmented runs due to possible luck manipulation for desired comets. Requires careful route planning to find the most efficient stars possible.http:// 61-star Runs, Completed * Leaderboards 61-star Route # Gateway Galaxy - Grand Star Rescue # Good Egg Galaxy - Dino Piranha # Good Egg Galaxy - A Snack of Cosmic Proportion # Honeyhive Galaxy - Bee Mario Takes Flight # Honeyhive Galaxy - Trouble on the Tower # Honeyhive Galaxy - Big Bad Bugaboom # Loopdeeloop Galaxy - Surfing 101 # Flipswitch Galaxy - Painting the Planet Yellow # Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor - Megaleg's Moon # Space Junk Galaxy - Pull Star Path # Space Junk Galaxy - Kamella's Airship Attack # Rolling Green Galaxy - Rolling in the Clouds # Battlerock Galaxy - Battlerock Barrage # Battlerock Galaxy - Breaking into the Battlerock # Battlerock Galaxy - Topmaniac and the Topman Tribe # Bowser's Star Reactor -'The Fiery Stronghold' # Beach Bowl Galaxy - Sunken Treasure # Beach Bowl Galaxy - Passing the Swim Test # Beach Bowl Galaxy - Wall Jumping Up Waterfalls # Beach Bowl Galaxy - The Secret Undersea Cavern # Ghostly Galaxy - Luigi in the Haunted Mansion # Sweet Sweet (400) # Good Egg Galaxy Secret # Honeyhive Galaxy Comet # Beach Bowl Galaxy Comet # Bubble Breeze Galaxy # Ghostly Galaxy Secret # Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada - Sinking the Airships # Battlerock Comet # Hurry Scurry # Battlerock Green # Ghostly 2 # Buoy Base # Buoy Base Secret # Gusty Garden Galaxy - Bunnies in the Wind # Gusty Garden Galaxy - The Dirty Tricks of Major Burrows # Gusty Garden Galaxy - The Golden Chomp # Gusty Garden Galaxy - Gusty Garden's Gravity Scramble # Gusty Garden Galaxy Comet # Freezeflame Galaxy - The Frozen Peak of Baron Brrr # Freezeflame Galaxy - Comet # Freezeflame 2 # Freezeflame 3 # Freezeflame Galaxy - Conquering the Summit # Honeyclimb # Bowser's Dark Matter Plant - Darkness on the Horizon # Gold Leaf Galaxy - Star Bunnies on the Hunt # Gold Leaf Galaxy - Cataquack to the Skies # Gold Leaf Galaxy - When It Rains, It Pours # Gold Leaf Galaxy - The Bell on the Big Tree # Gold Leaf Galaxy - Comet # Sea Slide Galaxy - Going After Guppy # Sea Slide Galaxy - Comet # Sea Slide Galaxy - Faster than a Speeding Penguin # Toy Time 1 # Toy Time Secret # Toy Time Comet # Toy Time 2 # Drip Drop Galaxy (800 Star Bits) # Honeyhive Galaxy - Luigi in the Honeyhive Kingdom # Bowser's Galaxy Reactor - The Fate of the Universe 120-star * Target: Under 7 hours * Total star bits needed: 6370 * Leaderboards Requires beating the game twice. Fifteen purple coin collect-a-thons don't appear until Bowser's Galaxy Reactor has been cleared. Then, defeating Bowser a second time unlocks Luigi as a playable character.http:// 121-star New Game+ * Target: Under 7 hours * Total star bits needed: 6370 In this category, we start with Luigi immediately after unlocking him, and collect all 120 stars with him. We unlock the Grand Finale Galaxy and complete it. This prevents repetition in collecting all 120 stars twice in a single run, and shortens the run's length to a reasonable time frame.http:// General Tricks * Spin + Wall jump + Spin Combo: Usually preceded by a backflip or triple jump, this move combo allows access to great heights. * Cosmic Race Speed Boost: When racing cosmic Mario/Luigi, hold the analog stick up before the race starts and keep it up there until the timer reaches 0. Then crouch with Z when the timer reaches 2 and hit A when the race begins to gain a speed boost. * Slope Climbing: It is possible to ascend slopes Mario/Luigi would usually slide down. An example of this can be seen here. To do this, you must first begin sliding down the slope while facing forward (in the sitting position). The best way to ensure you're facing the correct direction is to back flip onto the slope. Once you begin sliding, jump in the direction you're sliding, then immediately use your spin attack in the air while holding back the opposite direction. This technique will seem a little counterintuitive at first, because you must start by jumping in the "wrong" direction, but if you don't have forward momentum when you jump, you'll be unable to use your spin attack. In summary, the order of input should be as follows: hold forward (while sliding), jump (while still holding forward), spin attack and simultaneously switch to holding back, repeat as necessary. (Forward refers to the direction you're sliding, back refers to the opposite direction). You can also climb some slopes by spinning while running up them, as seen at the beginning of this video. * Homing Stomp: Mario and Luigi can perform a homing attack that will automatically target nearby enemies. To perform this technique, jump and use a midair spin attack. Before the spin attack has completed its animation, press Z to use your stomp attack. If your timing was right, you'll hear a different sound effect, and Mario/Luigi's landing will look different than it does after a normal stomp. If used close to an enemy, the stomp should home in on them. While this move could occasionally be useful in combat, its most interesting property is that it also targets NPCs such as the Toads. Frequently after bouncing off of an NPC's head this way, you will receive a significant horizontal boost, sometimes even greater than that of a long jump. One application of it is this * Spin Attack Delay Reset: Spinning on the ground and then quickly jumping will reset the spin cooldown timer, so you can spin again immediately. Comet Stars Prankster Comets begin to appear after 13 stars have been collected. Every "star 4" comet mission has a prerequisite mission that must be completed in order for it to appear: # Dino Piranha Speed Run - Dino Piranha # Honeyhive Cosmic Mario Race - Trouble on the Tower # Pull Star Path Speed Run - Pull Star Path # Topmaniac's Daredevil Run - Topmaniac and the Topman Tribe # Fast Foes on the Cyclone Stone - The Secret Undersea Cavern # Bouldergeist's Daredevil Run - Beware of Bouldergeist # Major Burrows' Daredevil Run - Gusty Garden's Gravity Scramble # Frosty Cosmic Mario Race - The Freezy Peak of Baron Brrr # Sandblast Speed Run - Blasting through the Sand # Cosmic Mario Forest Race - When It Rains, It Pours # Underwater Cosmic Mario Race - Faster Than a Speeding Penguin # Fast Foes of Toy Time - The Flipswitch Chain # Ghost Ship Daredevil Run - Bubble Blastoff # Topman Tribe Speed Run - Revenge of the Topman Tribe # Lava Spire Daredevil Run - Through the Meteor Storm Purple coin comets appear after completing "The Fate of the Universe." They become available in one of the 15 main courses once stars 1 and 2 have been collected in that galaxy. Luigi Stars There are three Luigi stars: # Good Egg Galaxy - Luigi on the Roof # Battlerock Galaxy - # Honeyhive Galaxy - Luigi in the Honeyhive Kingdom They must be completed in this order, and with gaps of at least five non-Luigi stars in between each. The first Luigi mission is unlocked upon completing Ghostly Galaxy's "Luigi and the Haunted Mansion." Levels Levels are listed in the same order as on the star list/coin records screen. Good Egg Galaxy * Location: Terrace * Entry requirement: 1 star # Dino Piranha: Skip the Luma near the start by long jumping as you reach the top of the castle wall. This only saves around a second, though. # A Snack of Cosmic Proportions (100 star bits): Use a triple jump to skip the blue Luma/pull stars. Video Also can be done using a Homing Jump Boost, which is easier. Video Instead of collecting the pull star bits on the last platform, just long jump into the center to collect the star. # King Kaliente's Battle Fleet: Get on the roof early. # : A good time is ~2'30" left on the timer. # # Luigi on the Roof: Get on the roof early. The fastest star in the game. Honeyhive Galaxy * Location: Terrace * Entry requirement: 3 stars # Bee Mario Takes Flight: Skip almost the entire level (probably impractical for SS) Shortcut to the slide portion # Trouble on the Tower: Get atop the tower without turning on the windmill. Video. Trouble on the Tower: Skip having to climb the windmill by falling straight onto the top of it. 1:54 in this video. # Big Bad Bugaboom # : Jump off the fence near the fountain to land on the lower ledge. # # Luigi in the Honeyhive Kingdom (requires completing Battlerock Galaxy's "Luigi Under the Saucer"): Spin repeatedly up the yellow slope, then use a triple jump + wall kick + spin to reach the upper ledge.http:// Space Junk Galaxy * Location: Fountain * Entry requirement: 9 stars # Pull Star Path: During the asteroid part, you can go over an asteroid by grabbing the 2nd, 4th and 6th pull star. Youtube link # Kamella's Airship Attack # Tarantox's Tangled Web # : Silver Stars route # 1'16" left on timer # Yoshi's Unexpected Appearance (50 star bits):http:// Battlerock Galaxy * Location: Fountain * Entry requirement: 12 stars # Battlerock Barrage # Breaking into Battlerock: Inside the battlerock, destroy the ice and enter the star launcher in one shot (Video?) # Topmaniac and the Topman Tribe: Shortcut in the pipe section # # # Battlerock's Garbage Dump (30 star bits): # (requires completing Ghostly Galaxy's "Luigi and the Haunted Mansion")http:// Beach Bowl Galaxy * Location: Kitchen * Entry requirement: 16 stars # Sunken Treasure: Triple jump + spin onto the top of the palm tree to skip collecting the star launcher pieces. Use another triple jump + wall kick + spin to land on the upper ledge. Video # Passing the Swim Test # The Secret Undersea Cavern Shortcuts on the Cyclone Stone to skip most of it # : Shortcuts on the Cyclone Stone to skip most of it # # Wall Jumping up Waterfallshttp:// Ghostly Galaxy * Location: Kitchen * Entry requirement: 20 stars # Luigi and the Haunted Mansion: The rainbow star (from the rock spire on the starting platform) should last long enough to defeat the Boos in the mansion (to obtain the key without turning on the lights.) # A Very Spooky Sprint 37:xx # Beware of Bouldergeist: In the sling pod area, use a triple jump to reach a higher ledge early. Triple jump shortcut Video Skip collecting star chips on the second wall. Video See MOKURENN's Part 44 for boss strategies. # : See MOKURENN's Part 44 # : See MOKURENN's Part 43 # Matter Splatter Mansion: Skip the first key using the purple flame or backflip + wall kick + spin. Take a shortcut to the main vertical chamber by long jumping + spinning as soon as the second set of moving platforms has gone past the second ? block.http:// Gusty Garden Galaxy * Location: Bedroom * Entry requirement: 24 stars # Bunnies in the Wind # The Dirty Tricks of Major Burrows # Gusty Garden's Gravity Scramble: Use a long jump in the gravity scramble to skip two sets of gravity arrows. Video # # # The Golden Chomphttp:// Freezeflame Galaxy * Location: Bedroom * Entry requirement: 26 stars # The Frozen Peak of Baron Brrr: Take the wall-jumping shortcut to the left in the first icy water section. # Freezeflame's Blistering Core: Shortcuts. One of them involves a deathwarp. Skip a HUGE portion of the level # Hot and Cold Collide - On the first platform, you can longjump straight behind you to reach the first launch star in about 5-10 seconds (not timed). Later, when you go for the fire flower, a backflip/wall jump can get you in and out, without running behind the cage and using the screw. 1'43" # : Video # # Conquering the Summit: Shortcut to sling star. Speedrun (1'41") Dusty Dune Galaxy * Location: Bedroom * Entry requirement: 29 stars # Soaring on the Desert Winds # Blasting through the Sand: Reach the ground-pound switch early by long jumping from the top of the Thwomp. Video # Sunbaked Sand Castle # : The Thwomp trick cannot be used in this version of the star. # # Bullet Bill on Your Back # (20 star bits): Inside the pyramid, use backflips to get over the walls. See MOKURENN's Part 42.http:// Gold Leaf Galaxy * Location: Engine Room * Entry requirement: 34 stars # Star Bunnies on the Hunt: Use triple jump spin wall jump thing. Video # Cataquack to the Skies: Use triple jump spins instead of cataquacks. Video # When it Rains, it Pours: Wall jump shortcut plus tower climbing shortcut. Video # - Wall jump shortcut # # Bell on the Big Treehttp:// Sea Slide Galaxy * Location: Engine Room * Entry requirement: 36 stars # Going after Guppy # Faster than a Speeding Penguin 47:15 # The Silver Stars of Sea Slide: Collect all silver stars without transforming into Bee Mario. Video # # # Hurry, He's Hungry (40 star bits):http:// Toy Time Galaxy * Location: Engine Room * Entry requirement: 40 stars # Heavy Metal Mecha-Bowser: Shortcut climbing the giant robot. Timesaver at the start Video Complete the level without Spring Mario with backflip/triple jump + wall jump + spin combos. # Mario Meets Mario # Bouncing Down Cake Lane: Reach the top of the mole cannon without spring mario with triple jump + wall jump + spin. # # : Route # The Flipswitch Chain (50 star bits):http:// Deep Dark Galaxy * Location: Garden * Entry requirement: 46 stars # The Underground Ghost Ship: Use the cannon to reach the ghost ship directly, skipping almost the entire level. Video # Bubble Blastoff: Use the cannon to reach the upper area directly. Speedrun (1'17") # Guppy and the Underground Lake # # # Boo in a Boxhttp:// Dreadnought Galaxy * Location: Garden * Entry requirement: 49 stars # Infiltrating the Dreadnought - The final section can be cleared without filling the water. Use a backflip + spin + wall kick + spin on the pillar right before the star. Speedrun (2'16") # Dreadnought's Colossal Cannons: Skip over the first set of flipswitch panels by backflipping over the laser beams. In the "Colossal Cannons" section, use long jumps and hop on cannonballs to skip portions of the rides. Video 1 Video 2 # Revenge of the Topman Tribe # # # Dreadnought's Garbage Dumphttp:// Melty Molten Galaxy * Location: Garden * Entry requirement: 52 stars # The Sinking Lava Spire: Volcano edge shortcut Lava spire shortcuts # Through the Meteor Storm: Bullet Bill shortcut. Skip the entire Thwomp Planet. Video # Fiery Dino Piranha: Skip the fire bubbles. (Requires at least 3 units of health.) Video # : Speedrun (2'14") # # Burning Tide (80 star bits):http:// Gateway Galaxy * Location: Gate * Entry requirement: 0 stars to enter initially; Engine Room unlocked (34+ stars) to return # Grand Star Rescue: Shoot the Luma bunnies with star bits on the home planet. Skip the Luma text in the Grand Star's chamber by jumping immediately after landing. # http:// Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor * Location: Terrace * Entry requirement: 8 stars # Megaleg's Moon: Backflip over the fence on Megaleg's head and lure a Bullet Bill directly to the Grand Star to skip a hit.http:// Bowser's Star Reactor * Location: Fountain * Entry requirement: 15 stars # The Fiery Stronghold: On the crumbling staircase, use a long jump to reach Bowser directly.http:// Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada * Location: Kitchen * Entry requirement: 23 stars # Sinking the Airships: Skip almost the entire level with the first cannon. Videohttp:// Bowser's Dark Matter Plant * Location: Bedroom * Entry requirement: 33 stars # Darkness on the Horizon: Some shortcuts can be taken on the section with the gravity arrows and moving platforms. See Paraxade's Video ( 4:45-5:16) Also, in the last part of the level with the frozen Lumas and green/white checkerboard paths, use triple jumps + spins and long jumps to avoid saving the Lumas.http:// Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor * Location: Engine Room * Entry requirement: 45 stars # King Kaliente's Spicy Return: When you reach the two mini-Kalientes, get in between them and spin attack to hit both coconuts at once.http:// Bowser's Galaxy Reactor * Location: Comet Observatory - Talk to Rosetta * Entry requirement: 60 stars + "Darkness on the Horizon" cleared # The Fate of the Universe: In Section 2 (with the moving platforms over lava), long jump in the opposite direction and get burnt once to reach the warp point immediately.http:// Loopdeeloop Galaxy * Location: Terrace * Entry requirement: 5 stars # Surfing 101 55:61http:// Flipswitch Galaxy * Location: Terrace * Entry requirement: Complete Honeyhive Galaxy #2 - "Trouble on the Tower" # Painting the Planet Yellow: The fastest route is to color the right face, long jump to the left face, then ride the moving spike platform to the top face.http:// Rolling Green Galaxy * Location: Fountain * Entry requirement: 11 stars # Rolling in the Clouds: When given a choice of paths, take the right one instead of the left.http:// Hurry-Scurry Galaxy * Location: Fountain * Entry requirement: 18 stars # Shrinking Satellitehttp:// Bubble Breeze Galaxy * Location: Kitchen * Entry requirement: 19 stars # Through the Poison Swamp: Skip almost all of the second half of the level. Videohttp:// Sweet Sweet Galaxy * Location: Comet Observatory - Hungry Luma outside Terrace * Entry requirement: Complete Honeyhive Galaxy #3 - "Big Bad Bugaboom" + 400 star bits # Rocky Roadhttp:// Sling Pod Galaxy * Location: Comet Observatory - Hungry Luma outside Fountain * Entry requirement: Complete Space Junk Galaxy #3 - "Tarantox's Tangled Web" + 400 star bits # A Very Sticky Situationhttp:// Buoy Base Galaxy * Location: Kitchen * Entry requirement: 30 stars # The Floating Fortress # http:// Drip Drop Galaxy * Location: Comet Observatory - Hungry Luma outside Kitchen * Entry requirement: Complete Beach Bowl Galaxy #1 - "Sunken Treasure" + 600 star bits # Giant Eel Outbreakhttp:// Boo's Boneyard Galaxy * Location: Comet Observatory - Hungry Luma outside Gateway * Entry requirement: Complete Gateway Galaxy - "Gateway's Purple Coins" + 1200 star bits # Racing the Spooky Speedster 33:xxhttp:// Honeyclimb Galaxy * Location: Bedroom * Entry requirement: 35 stars # Scaling the Sticky Wall: See MOKURENN's Part ??http:// Snow Cap Galaxy * Location: Comet Observatory - Hungry Luma outside Garden * Entry requirement: Complete Melty Molten Galaxy #1 - "The Sinking Lava Spire" + 1600 star bits # Star Bunnies in the Snow: Rabbit locations: snowman (activate 5 flipswitch panels to unlock fire flower), chest (destroy snowman for a green shell), burrow near plant outside Fire Flower alcove (blow away snow to uncover)http:// Bonefin Galaxy * Location: Engine Room * Entry requirement: 55 stars + Complete Drip Drop Galaxy - "Giant Eel Outbreak" # Kingfin's Fearsome Watershttp:// Sand Spiral Galaxy * Location: Comet Observatory - Hungry Luma outside Engine Room * Entry requirement: Complete Sea Slide Galaxy #2 - "Faster than a Speeding Penguin" + 1000 star bits # Choosing a Favorite Snack: Choose the Boo Suit: it is quicker than the Bee Suit. Also, you can Long Jump with Rainbow Mario from platform to platform.http:// Matter Splatter Galaxy * Location: Garden * Entry requirement: 50 stars # Watch Your Step: See MOKURENN's Part ??http:// Bigmouth Galaxy * Location: Comet Observatory - Hungry Luma outside Bedroom * Entry requirement: Complete Dusty Dune Galaxy #1 - "Soaring the Desert Winds" + 800 star bits # Bigmouth's Gold Bait: To access the higher body of water (with the gold shell) early, swim to the surface of the lower body, then use a spin to leap out of the water + wall kick. This skips collecting the star chips on the ocean floor.http:// Rolling Gizmo Galaxy * Location: Planet of Trials * Entry requirement: 3 green stars (Battlerock #7, Buoy Base #2, Dusty Dune #7) # Gizmos, Gears, and Gadgets: In the starting section, you can skip breaking the blocks by rolling on the edge.http:// Loopdeeswoop Galaxy * Location: Planet of Trials * Entry requirement: 3 green stars (Battlerock #7, Buoy Base #2, Dusty Dune #7) # The Galaxy's Greatest Wave: 48"21 We can skip the loop-de-loop by jumping right before it starts.http:// Bubble Blast Galaxy * Location: Planet of Trials * Entry requirement: 3 green stars (Battlerock #7, Buoy Base #2, Dusty Dune #7) # The Electric Labyrinth: Skip a pipe.http:// Grand Finale Galaxy * Location: Planet of Trials * Entry requirement: 120 stars with Luigi (240 stars total) # The Star Festival: You can skip talking with the leader of the toad brigade by approaching the gate a bit from the right and long jumping past him.http:// See Also * Star Times - Speediest times for individual star missions. Category:Image wiki templates